Confession
by DrkKni
Summary: Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, is preparing to confess his love to the woman he loves, and seeks the advice of a friend. NaruHina


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rokudaime Hokage, also known as Uzumaki Naruto, was currently sitting in the Hokage's office, doing paperwork. He wasn't _the_ Hokage yet, but he did Tsunade's paperwork as a way of preparing for when she retired. Yeah, right. She just told him to do this so she wouldn't have to. He didn't complain (too much) because he knew he would have to get use to doing all this paperwork anyways when the old hag retired.

He sighed, "Request for a group of shinobi for the harvest of crops," he read on a mission request. "Can't people do their own jobs?" He debated denying it, but it was money and the perfect type of job for the new genins. He signed it and put it in the outgoing pile before picking up the next report. Tsunade walked in.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?" she asked, smirking.

He looked up at her, a look of desperation etched across his face, but it quickly turned into a smile, "Great! I love it!" he exclaimed. He looked at the clock: 2:45. His eyes widened as he stood up quickly. "I'll be back later, I'm going to the academy," he said, walking towards the door.

Tsunade looked at him questioningly, "Nande?"

"To check on the academy students," he stated, but his eyes looked evasive.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "The academy students? Or the academy senseis?" she questioned. She grinned deviously, "Or maybe a specific academy sensei?"

He blushed slightly, "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he said looking away.

She chuckled under her breath, "Fine, but if you finish all this paperwork by sundown, then I'll let you do team assignments with me tomorrow."

His eyes brightened up, "Soo desu ka! Your awesome, Tsunade-bachan!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. He loved giving out team assignments. It really made him feel like the Hokage, and he always went on a power trip from the thought of controlling where all the shinobis in the village went. "I'll be back soon, and the work will be done before sundown."

Tsunade sighed. She guessed bachan was better than baachan. "Fine, go ahead and visit your academy…students," she said, dragging out the last word as if she knew why he was really going.

"He he he.." he chuckled slightly, holding his hand behind his head. Suddenly his eyes shot open, "See ya!" then he was gone.

Tsunade blinked, she hadn't even seen him move. _How does he find the time to train? He's going to be stronger than me soon._ She smiled and walked out of the office, leaving all the paperwork for Naruto to finish.

---------------

Hinata looked over her class, explaining the basics of molding chakra using hand seals. Most of them were paying moderate attention with the random attentive one and one in the back that was sleeping. Everyone's sudden attention behind her caught her attention, especially when they showed suppressed smiles and laughs. She quickly spun around, knowing a certain Hokage's penchant for pranks, but was surprised to see nothing there. She turned back around and eyed her class, who were even more flustered now.

"Okay, what's going own?" she asked, eyeing them pointedly.

"Nothing, Hyuuga-sensei," they all replied in unison, smiling and watching her expectantly, as if waiting for her to start teaching. However, she caught a few eyes wandering over her head. She silently activated her byakugan and swung her head from side to side as if surveying her class, but secretly (at least to the person behind her she hoped) viewing everything behind and around her. What she missed was Naruto sticking to the ceiling, being careful to stay in her single blind-spot. Everyone else did notice this, and when he stuck his tongue out at her, almost all of the class broke into laughter before shutting their mouths quickly. Hinata was now getting irritated.

She spun around faster than any of the students had ever seen. "Alright, whoever is there, come out!" she yelled (as much as she does yell), and began scanning the whole room when she saw a chakra system that she could pick out from a crowd of hundreds standing in the back of her room.

"No one's there Hinata-san," he said, drawing all attention to him, even the students who had missed his whole movement.

Hinata spun around slowly this time, deactivating her byakugan as she did. She stared for a second, failing to suppress the small blush she never seem to get rid of around him, even after all these years. She saw the same reaction from some of her female students some times, but really only felt jealous if someone of their age group did it, which seem to be happening more and more lately. She couldn't blame them, some of them were starting to see what she had seen many years ago, but most were seeing what she was staring at. A tall handsome man radiating strength and confidence bedecked in the traditional robes of the Hokage.

"Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama," she said finally, bowing midway. She silently congratulated herself on not stuttering in front of her students, another habit she never seems to be able to break in front of him.

He smiled his famous smile, the one planted on the mountain, and walked down the steps to the front of the class. She felt more heat rising at the sight of his smile, but managed to pushed anymore blush.

"Konnichiwa, Hyuuga-sensei." He turned his attention the class, "Konnichiwa, gakusee."

"Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama," they all replied, again in unison with their eyes plastered to him. He smiled to himself, happy for all the things in his life. He turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me."

She eyed her class again when some of the boys made oohing noises and the girls started whispering. She felt herself blush more deeply at this and turned to Naruto, trying to think of an answer. He, however, was facing the class now, a small frown on his face. It was quickly replaced with a smirk. "I wanted to discuss the grades of some of your students." This quickly got the attention of the class. "And you know if it gets my attention, it has to be pretty bad."

Hinata turned back to him, worried that he was speaking the truth. He turned his head slightly and winked at her, alleviating her worries. She decided to use this to her advantage and turned to her class, a small smile on her face, "I know which ones you're talking about." She focused her attention on some particularly troublesome students, hoping the attention would make pay better attention in the future, at least for a little while.

"So," Naruto continued, turning fully towards her now, "how about it?"

She turned towards him now, her embarrassment forgotten in the joke at her class's expense, "Hai, Hokage-sama. Lunch would be nice." She turned back to the class, "Everyone can go home, and have a one page paper on hand seals ready for turning in tomorrow morning." With a few groans and grumbles, they all stood up and bowed to the Hokage and Hinata before filing out of the class.

"Nice one Hinata," Naruto said once everybody was gone.

"Doomo, Hokage-sama," replied Hinata, a small blush returning as she realized they were now alone.

Naruto sighed, "You know I don't like you calling me Hokage-sama when you don't have to."

"I know, Hokage-sama," she said with a small smile.

He sighed again, "So, what do you want for lunch?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, as if thinking. She saw his expectant face and couldn't help but think how cute he was, hoping she would pick ramen. She blushed at the thought racing through her head. "H-How about ramen, Hokage-sama?"

His trademark smile spread across his face, "Sugei! Ikou!" he yelled, pointing out the window in a heroic pose.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Ikou," she said simply, and walked out the door, leaving Naruto alone in his heroic pose. He frowned slightly, but smiled when he realized she hadn't called him Hokage-sama. He quickly ran after her, thoughts of ramen dancing in his head.

---------------

Naruto and Hinata walked into Ichiraku Ramen, weaving their way through the crowd. Ever since everyone found out about it being the Hokage's favorite restaurant, it had become a local hotspot with the younger population. However, whenever Naruto came in, he was always able to get the next order.

"Hey there, Oji-san!" Naruto yelled, sitting at the counter. Hinata took a place next to him. "Ayame-chan!" he greeted the owners daughter in his characteristic cheerfulness.

Both of them suddenly put on solemn faces as they faced Naruto. "Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama," they both said, bowing deeply. Naruto sighed and cast a sideways glance at Hinata, who giggled at their antics. She knew they were playing with him, since both knew him since he was a little boy. He smiled and chuckled with her, sending butterflies flying in her stomach since it felt as if they were directed at her.

The two ramen chefs stood up with smiles on their faces. "How are you, Naruto?" asked the owner.

"Ii dattebayo," he replied, smiling back. "Have you met Hinata?"

The chef looked her over, noticing her byakugan eyes. "A Hyuuga…hey! Is she the one…" he started, but Naruto hand quickly silenced.

"H-Hai, she's my friend I told you about," Naruto said, a nervous tone in his voice. Hinata shot a confused look in his direction, but he just chuckled nervously and rolled his eyes as if he didn't know what the man was talking about.

"Konnichiwa, oji-san," she said, bowing slightly in her seat. He bowed back, a secretive smile on his face.

"So, _Hokage-sama_," the owner started, turning his attention back to Naruto. "What can I get for you today? The usual, fifteen miso ramens?" he asked, pulling out a notepad.

"Iie, iie, just two." He turned to Hinata, "And what do you want? Get whatever you want, my treat."

"One miso ramen," she said.

Naruto smiled. "To go."

"Three miso ramens, to go!" shouted the owner, turning to the pots.

"To go, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked, giving Naruto a quizzical look. "You don't want to eat here?"

Naruto suddenly looked flustered. "It's a little…crowded in her," he said, looking around. "I thought you might like to go to the park. Ano, so we can talk," he reasoned, and Hinata thought she saw him blush a little.

She just pushed it to the back of her head, filing it with his recent attention in her class and the ramen chefs strange comment. "Hai, Hokage-sama. That would be nice," she said, smiling slightly. And blushing at the thought of her and Naruto alone in the park eating ramen. It would almost be a date.

Naruto smiled at her blush and turned to the counter, grabbing a cup of water. "Ano, daijoubu ka?"

"Hai, I'm really enjoying teaching. Arigatou for putting me in that position."

"Are you keeping up with your skills?"

"Not as much as I should," she said, feeling slight shame, knowing how much he valued strength.

"Better keep it up, or I'll start sending you on mission," he said, sipping his water.

She turned to him, afraid he would send her out, and take away her students. He was looking at her with a slight smile on his face, relieving her of such worries. "I think I could beat you up," she said, grabbing her own cup of water.

He gave her a surprised look, amazed at her brazen declaration. She was amazed too, and had to focus on her water to stop from showing she was only joking. "You want to fight?" he asked, hoping to break her down.

"Iie, I don't waste my time on weaklings," she replied coolly, leveling her gaze on him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "All right, I'll overlook your lack of respect this once, but don't push it," he said, puffing himself up importantly. She giggled at his antics, making him smile at her.

"Of course, Hokage-sama," she said, bowing in her seat.

"Here's your order Naruto," said the owner, placing a bag on the counter.

"Arigatou, oji-san," said Naruto, placing money on the counter before picking up the bag and turning to Hinata. "Ready to go?" he asked her, holding out his arm.

She blushed and had to compose herself before standing up and taking his arm. "H-Hai, Naruto-kun," she replied, forgetting her formality in the moment. They walked out into the streets and toward the park.

---------------

Naruto and Hinata were sitting under the shade of a sakura tree in a secluded section of the park. Naruto was regaling Hinata with stories of his missions and adventures. To him, she was the perfect audience. She would laugh and gasp at the right moments, never seeming bored and always hanging on the edge of her seat. Hinata, on the other hand, actually loved hearing his stories. She had heard them all before, and he was resolved to repeating them. She didn't mind, they were always exciting no matter how many times he told them, and she loved the enthusiasm and energy he put into the most mundane of things. It was him, to be able to put danger and excitement into lighting a campfire. They were both just winding down from a humorous moment involving Naruto and Sasuke in one of his earlier missions. (Sakura had told Hinata how it had actually gone, but she never let on she knew for Naruto's sake.)

Naruto set his finished ramen to the side, and leaned against the tree. "Ano Hinata-san, you're really enjoying teaching? Students aren't giving you too much trouble?" he asked, looking out over the river nearby.

She smiled, thinking of her classes. "Iie, they're wonderful. There's the occasional troublemaker, but they are all-around good."

"Yeah, troublemakers usually turn out to be the best in the end," Naruto remarked, thinking back to his own schooldays.

Hinata giggled, causing Naruto to glance at her, as she thought back to the same time (and person), "Hai, they do."

Naruto suddenly went silently, as if contemplating. Knowing this to be unusual behavior for him, Hinata looked at him. He seemed to be studying the river. "Daijoubu, Hokage-sama?"

Instead of answering, he suddenly stood up and walked to the edge of the water. He turned around and beckoned for her to join him. She stood up and walked to him.

"Nani, Hokage-sama?" she asked when she was next to him.

He paused a moment before speaking, continuing his vigil across the water. "Hinata, can I talk to you about something?" He seemed to pause, as if feeling awkward. "About something personal?"

Hinata was instantly worried, thinking something was wrong. "Of course, Naruto-kun. You can talk to me about anything."

"It's about the woman I love."

_Anything but that_, she thought, instantly regretting her commitment. But she would stay and talk, no matter what. "H-Hontou, Naruto-kun? Sakura-san?" she asked, figuring that the time had come for him to make a serious move on the kunoichi. His earlier attempts had been comical and semi-serious, and with the title of Hokage he had stopped all attempts in the interest of other responsibilities. He had spent plenty of time with Hinata, but that probably meant he spent more time with other girls.

Naruto looked at her, a slightly confused look on his face before smiling slightly and shaking his head, "Iie, but she is someone from our class."

Hinata took a moment to think on everyone. _Could it be Ino? No, she's involved with Chouji these days. Not counting Sakura, that just leaves me. Ano, I wish it could be me. (Sniff) Maybe he means one of the one's who didn't pass their genin exams with the instructors._ "I don't know who you're talking about Naruto-kun. What do you want to talk about though?"

He scratched the back of his head, showing his slight discomfort, "Ano, I was thinking about confessing to her. And I was wondering how you would go want the person you liked to go about it?" He looked at her expectantly.

She had to look away. _How could he ask me that?_ "A-Ano, Naruto-kun," she took a deep breath, steadying herself. _No matter who it is, I want him to be happy. I will help him no matter what._ "Ano, I would want him to just come out and say it." _Do what I can't._

"Hontou, Hinata-san?" he looked so happy, and she could feel the crack in her heart, knowing she had had a hand in this. "That's what I was planning. You know me, I'm rarely subtle."

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun," she said, sadness permeating her voice.

"Daijoubu, Hinata?" Naruto asked, then smiled as if knowing how to make her happy. "I know what will make you feel better. Do you want to know who I like? I'll give you hints and let you guess."

_Iie, I don't._ "H-Hai, Naruto-kun," she responded, turning towards him, preparing herself to play his game. _Whoever it is, I'll let them know how wonderful he is and how lucky they are._

"Ano..she has dark hair," he said, taking a small step towards her.

_Hn, like me_.

"And her hair is long," he reached up and grabbed a lock of her hair, causing a slight blush to spread across her face, suddenly realizing their closeness.

_I-I have long hair._

"She's about your height," he continued, taking another step and placing his hand on her head.

_I am my height,_ she thought, now looking up into his bright blue eyes. _Ummm…_

"She has very nice…" he seemed to think for a moment, but then placed his hands on her hips and squeezing gently, making her tense up, "curves."

_Could he be talking about…_"me?" she asked.

He looked at her for a minute. "She is a lot like you. In fact she is a Hyuuga."

By now Hinata felt like her heart was going to jump up her throat and into her mouth. _Could my dreams be coming true? Is he talking about me? He has to be…_ "W-Who is it, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked. By now her blush had covered her face and started to creep down her neck.

Naruto put on one of his rare smiles, making Hinata melt in her shoes. "Aitsu wa…" he paused, building the tension.

"D-Dare?" Somehow, Hinata's hands had found their way onto Naruto's forearms, and she tightened her grip in anticipation.

He opened his mouth. "Hanabi…" he said, watching her face turn from a deep red to a pale white. He smirked before continuing, "…no nee-san." (A/N: Hanabi no nee-san translates to sister of Hanabi, i.e. Hinata) Before she could react, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a small kiss, lingering for a second before pulling away. He looked for a reaction, but she remained frozen, a slight blush on her face now. She showed no other reaction, especially the one he was looking for: joy. "G-Gomen, Hinata. I just thought.." he trailed off, pulling his hands from her.

Hinata, as if suddenly coming to consciousness, grabbed his hands and put them back in place. She looked confused when he didn't wrap his hands around her waist again when she realized where she had put his hands. She had put them lower than he had had them and had he closed his hands, he would have been groping her rear end. "G-Gomen, N-Naruto-kun, I was just…" she couldn't finish. She was having a sensory overload from her first kiss (with Naruto no less!) and almost making him grab her in an inappropriate manner.

He just chuckled, alleviating her worries and put his hands back in their original positions. "So, I guess that means you…return my feelings?" he asked, moving closer and moving his hands around so they now rested on the small of her back.

She blushed, but steeled herself. _I'm going to tell him. Everything._ "Hai, Naruto-kun," she responded, moving her hands to his arms. She could feel his strong, lean muscles through his clothes. It gave her a warm, tingly feeling in the bottom of her stomach. "Ever…ever since the a-academy."

He smiled at her, pulling her closer so that their bodies were almost touching. "I thought so, I had a feeling for a while now." He shook his head, "I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. I'm such an idiot."

"Iie, Naruto-kun. I should…should have been braver, and told you sooner." She blushed more, "It started out as a crush, but after a while, I began…began to feel love for you. It helped when I got all those ANBU missions and got to spend a lot of time with you alone." She blushed a deep scarlet now, thinking about al the stake outs they had together, and the thoughts she had at those times involving her and Naruto.

Naruto seemed to blush too, apparently sharing at least some of her thoughts. She was slightly embarrassed that anyone would think of her that way, but deep down was overjoyed that Naruto would think of her that way. She snaked her hands up to his shoulders. He coughed before speaking, "Yeah well, that's one of the reasons I requested you on my missions. To get to know you better." He leaned his head a little closer to hers.

Hinata felt like she was on fire. She had never done anything like this before. "H-Hontou? What was the other reason?"

He looked surprised for a moment before he responded, "Because you're a damn good ninja, that's why."

She smiled. He thought she was strong and he loved her. All her dreams were coming true in one day. She moved her hands around his neck. She was vaguely aware that they were now almost embracing each other. She leaned upwards, bringing her face closer to his.

Naruto suddenly blushed, a reddish tint spreading across his face, "Ano, that kiss," Hinata now blushed more, thinking back to it, "g-gomen, that was just suddenly spur of the moment. I didn't mean to move things so…fast." Hinata gave him a confused look. "I would understand if you would want to hold off on that for a whi..!" He was suddenly cut off as Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, planting her lips on his. His sudden surprise caused him to lose his balance and he fell backwards on the grass, Hinata landing on top of him. His temporary surprise wore of quickly as he wrapped his arms all the way around her and started returning her kiss with all the passion she had put into it.

Hinata had acted on impulse, afraid of where his conversation was going. She had finally achieved her dream, and she wasn't going to let anyone, not even Naruto, ruin it. She poured all her pent-up passion and longing into her kiss, giving him the impression that she was well experienced in the matter, but he knew better. He returned all her feelings, but whereas hers came from the strong longing for one person, his came from the lifelong longing for personal contact, and his recent longing for Hinata. Theirs lips started moving against each others and Naruto felt hers part a little and moan slightly into his mouth. He responded by opening his mouth and licking her lips, as if asking for permission. She stiffened momentarily, but relaxed again, opening her mouth more and extending her own tongue to wrestle with his. They were both in bliss, forgetting the entire world around them. Hinata forget all about her lesson plans for the nest day and her clan life, and Naruto forgot all about the hatred around him and the duties of being a Hokage. They parted after what felt like eternity for air, both gasping. Hinata rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

She suddenly felt Naruto lift her up so she was staring him in the eyes. "Aishiteru, Hinata-chan," he said, putting all his feelings into his eyes so she would know he was speaking the truth.

Hinata felt tears in her eyes, and smiled the biggest she had in years. "A-Aishiteru, Naruto-kun!" she returned, nuzzling her cheek against his. He returned the affection.

Naruto suddenly sat up, bringing Hinata with so that she was now sitting in his lap, "Ano, Hinata?" She turned to him, focusing on him as if was the only thing in the world. "Do you mind if I go for a while?" She suddenly felt crushed. Here they were, just having confessed their love to each other, and he wanted to leave her. The emotions running across her face scared Naruto, afraid he had done something. "I-Iie, Hinata-chan," he was quick to say, before smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "I have to finish my paperwork or Tsunade-bachan will kill me." He face suddenly put on a kind face that Hinata was soon to find was reserved for her, "I wanted to get it done soon so that you and I could go on a date tonight. You know, a real date."

Hinata's whole expression turned around. _A confession, a kiss, making out, and a date, all in one day!_ She suddenly stood up, pulling Naruto with her. He carried a confused face as she got behind him and started pushing him towards the Hokage tower. "Go! Get to work, I'll go get ready for our date!"

Naruto smiled, deciding to have fun with her. "Geez, we're making out on the grass one minute and then you're pushing me away the next. I feel so used," he lamented, feigning hurt. "Do you do this to all the mean who come after you? Use them and throw them away?"

Hinata froze and starting stammering. "I-Iie..I was just…I thought you wanted to…" she couldn't finish, tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruto spun around, embracing her and kissing her forehead. "Shh, Hinata-chan, I was just joking. Gomen-nasai," he said, looking in her face. She smiled after a minute and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," she suddenly pushed him away. "Now get going, you better not be late for our date!"

Naruto gave his trademark smile. "Hai, Hinata-chan," And he was gone, taking the ramen trash with him.

Hinata smiled and hugged herself, squealing with happiness at the days events. She took off running towards her home to get ready for her date with Naruto-kun, thinking that her day could only get better.


End file.
